La lumière du jour
by Elfe Lunaire
Summary: Opale, jeune fille de 15 ans, est en train de Courir pour sauver sa Non, détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas des Akumas, bien qu'on pourrait les qualifier comme Sur le chemin de sa liberté, elle croisera la route d'un Voici l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui est perdu, tant bien dans son coeur que dans sa Est-ce qu'un certain exorciste pourra la guider?


Bonjour tout le monde! Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je suis désolé, promis je recommence à écrire cet été, mais là je suis dans les exams jusqu'au cou, mais ça reprendra cet été! Pour ceux qui ont déjà vu cette fic sur fanfic-fr, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est mon histoire à moi, j'ai juste un différent pseudo pour fanfiction, alors ce n'est pas du plagia. Le manga de D. Gray Man ne m'appartient pas, mais certains déroulement, le personnage d'Opale et son histoire le sont! Aussi pour dire que je reprend les commentaires en début de page de chez fanfic-fr, mais un peu modifiés pour s'adapter au site! Voilà c'est tout! Et c'est reparti!

* * *

- Salut, Elfe vient avec une fic pour vous!

- Hey Elfe.

- Oui Opale?

- Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par te concentrer sur une seule série?

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute si je déborde d'idées géniales?

- Euh. . . (Goutte qui glisse derrière la tête) Pensées: Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe. . .

- Bon, maintenant que la question est réglée, place au prologue de ma série sur D. Gray Man!

* * *

Le souffle me manquait, des blessures couraient le longs de mes bras, causées par les branches qui me fouaitaient la peau. Je manquais de tomber, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je savais ce qui se passerait si je ralentissais ne serait-ce qu'un peu. ILS me rattraperaient. ILS ne me laisseraient jamais quitter cet endroit vivante. J'en savais beaucoup trop, je risquais de tout compromettre. Mais moi, je me foutais de leurs petites manigances, je voulais juste sortir de là, peut-être me venger éventuellement. Mais pas maintenant. Pas dans cet état, je n'avais aucune chance face eux. Tout ceux qui m'avaient côtoyés jusqu'à maintenant devaient me considérer comme une traitresse. Mais dans ma tête, c'était eux, les traitres. Comment avaient-ils pu? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça? Comment avaient-ils pu la tuer? Mélissa, chère petite soeur, comment ai-je pu te trainer dans cette galère? Pourquoi je n'avais pas pu te protéger? Pourquoi?

Je te reyoyais. . . Baignant dans ton sang. Cette chose immonde, cette couleur affreuse te recouvrait des pieds la tête. Quelle ironie. Le hasard (ou le destin) faisait mal les choses. Ce rouge écarlate m'accompagnait tout les jours depuis plus de deux ans, depuis que je m'était enrolée dans l'armée. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demandais ce qui m'avait passé par la tête. Peut-être que le fait de te voir souffrir tout les jours de puis la mort de maman. . . De voir tes bleus, causés par la seule personne qui nous restait. . . Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de pourquoi j'ai prise cette décision. Au final, elle n'a rien arrangée, juste retardée le moment fatidique de notre séparation. Pourquoi n'avions nous pas pu être heureuses, tout simplement?

Je laissais de côté mes pensées pour mieux me concentrer. J'aurais le temps de réfléchir sur l'injustice de la vie plus tard. Enfin, si je m'en sortais vivante bien sûr. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me débrouillais pas si mal. Quelques écorchures par-ci par-là, je devrais les désinfecter plus tard, mais je n'avais rien qui mette ma vie en danger.

Par contre, ça allait peut-être changer au cours des minutes venir. ILS me poursuivaient. J'étais la proie, eux les chasseurs. Drôle de coincidence (si on peut appeller ça une coincidence) , d'habitude c'était moi, la chasseresse.

L'adrénaline me parcourait les veines, je courais aussi vite que je pouvais. Le seul bon côté mon entrainement dans l'armée, c'était les capacitées physiques qui en résultaient. Si je m'en sortais, peut-être que je pourais participer à des concours de vitesse ou de force? Je souris cette pensée improbable, si je réussissais à m'échapper il ne faudrait pas que je me fasse remarquer.

Un bruit, à ma droite. Un animal, un ennemi? Je ne pris pas de chance, je courus encore plus vite. C'était drôle de voir ce que la peur nous réussissais faire faire. La peur? Moi, avoir peur? Non, je n'avais pas peur. J'étais plutôt excitée. Mon cerveau ne marchait pas normallement penseraient d'autres personnes, mais pour moi, c'était parfaitement normal. Je n'avais plus peur depuis longtemps. Depuis ma première mission, pour tout dire. Est-ce qu'un jour cette sentation reviendrait, je n'en savais rien. Il arrivera ce qui arrivera. Si je dois mourir cette nuit, je mourrais et rejoindrais ma soeur. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas non plus. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour continuer vivre le plus longtemps possible.

Même si pour ça je dois revoir cette horrible couleur.

* * *

- Et voilà!

- Elfe, c'est quoi cette fic? ! Il n'y a même pas d'exorcistes, d'Akumas ou de combats!

- Patience est grande vertue, autrement dit, ferme ta trappe et attend le prochain chapitre jeune impatiente, je te rappel que ce n'est pas parce-que tu es un des principaux personnages de l'histoire que je dois t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil!

- Dois-je te rappeller que tu n'es pas plus vieille que moi, alors arrête de me donner des ordres!

- Dois-je te rappeller que c'est moi l'auteur? Je peux donc te créer de gros problèmes. . . (GROS, mais alors vraiment GROS sourire de sadique étampé dans la face)

- Euh, tout le monde, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, je dois essayer de convaincre l'auteur de ne pas faire de ma vie un enfer. . .


End file.
